The present invention relates to a new and improved method for moving joints of fingers.
A known splint for supporting an injured hand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,320. The splint disclosed in this patent allows movement of the fingers of the hand and urges the fingers toward an extended condition under the influence of elastic bands.
A known joint extension splint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,269. The splint disclosed in this patent has an adjustable finger support for a joint of the finger. Support sections of the support are connected to portions of the finger on opposite sides of the joint. A screw jack operates with hinged attachments to the undersides of the support sections to provide controlled extension of the finger.
The present invention provides a new and improved method for using an orthosis to sequentially move different fingers of a hand. The method includes mounting a hand cuff of the orthosis on the hand. Mechanisms operable to move joints of the fingers are connected to the hand cuff at locations aligned with the fingers. The mechanisms are connected with the fingers. The joints of the fingers are moved by operating the mechanisms.
The joints and first and second portions of the fingers define, on one side of the joints, outer sectors which decrease in angle as the joints are extended. Force is applied to the first and second portions of the fingers to move the joints by providing relative rotation between internally and externally threaded members disposed in the outer sectors. Actuator members connected with the internally or externally threaded members are moved along paths that extend through the joints.